Skin of Steel and Eyes of Fire
by SuperiorFreak
Summary: We all know what happens when a stone is thrown into a still pool, ripples form and eventually everything becomes smooth once more. But what happens when that stone is thrown with the strength of ten men? Will the pool ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy, if you have any questions, feel free to PM me or review.**

I still could scarcely believe it had worked. An hour ago I had commanded the Unsullied, the largest and supposedly greatest slave army in the world to kill all of the masters in astapor. The distant sounds of fighting had finally stopped as the last pockets of resistance had been stamped out by the unsullied's great skill and efficiency.

'_How ironic that they trained such a fearsome army, yet their own soldiers were so inadequate in comparison. Although I suppose having 8,000 enemy soldiers appear in the middle of the city would destroy any cities defenses.'_I mused as I watched my dragon land in front of me, he looked exhausted from flying around so much and from breathing so much fire in such a short period. I lightly stroked the side of his head as it nuzzled against my palm, much like a cat would wont to do.

"Your grace." A voice behind me said.

Turning around I noticed that Missandei one of the slaves I had freed barely an hour ago stood there with an unsullied a few steps behind her standing at attention spine straight and shoulders tensed, ready for any command. But the thing that drew my attention was the girl herself, her eyebrows were furrowed and she seemed almost confused. "Yes Missandei? Is something wrong?"

"I...am unsure?" She fidgeted for a moment as if trying to properly voice her thoughts.

My brow raised and some concern grew in my stomach I glanced at my guardians and advisors, Ser Jorah Mormont and Ser Barristan Selmy, both of them mirrored my expression, she was a translator and knew a great many languages, and yet she seemed at a loss for words. Something truly must be ammiss for this type of reaction.

Taking a deep breath she continued "This one-" She gestures to the unsullied standing behind her. "-says he is unable to fulfill your order and is ready to receive his punishment."

I froze for a few seconds trying to process her words. "He is unwilling to fight the masters of astapor?" I was shocked, I would think that he would be happy to slay those that had brought him such pain and humilities.

"No your grace it was not that order he could not do…It was the breaking of the slaves chains that he could not do." Even Missandei was conflicted on how to feel about that, as evident by her pause.

I thought I was shocked before but now I was absolutely stunned. Instead of questioning Missandei I decided that perhaps it would be more prudent to talk to the soldier. "You do not wish to free the slaves?"

The unsullied spoke his voice monotone "It is not what this one wants that stops this one from fulfilling your order, Unsullied do as we are commanded regardless. But this one is unable to fulfill this command and so awaits your punishment for this ones failure."

"If it is not your unwillingness to free them? Then what is it that is stopping you from fulfilling my command?" I was confused and curious at the same time. '_What could stop an unsullied if not himself?' "_And regardless of your answer I will not punish you."

"You commanded us to break the chains of the slaves. But there is one whose chains this one is unable to break." Like all the unsullied, he appeared to have no sense of self, as he constantly referred to himself as 'this one'.

"Show me." And with that simple command he turned around and led me through the city to a great manse and proceeded to lead me inside. "Whose home was this? It is very….obnoxious" And it truly was, with roofing gilded with gold, doors made of silver, and the floor made from the finest of marbles and polished till it had more in common with a mirror than actual stone.

Missandei who had followed along on this trip answered me. "It is the home of the good master of Astapor, Kraznys mo Nakloz."

"There was nothing Good about the 'masters' of Astapor." I felt disgusted and full of rage at the obscene extravagance that was Kraznys' home. '_How many people were killed or sold to slavery to make this obscene structure?' _

Missandei was silent for a moment as we followed the unsullied through the many rooms and corridors. "...I know your grace…." She once again struggled to voice her words. "Even with the Goo-" She caught herself and continued. "-them dead it is hard to break the habit ingrained in me for most of my life"

I glanced at her in the corner of my eye, sympathy was surging within me. I could scarcely imagine the horrors she had endured after spending so long a slave.

Finally we stopped inside what appeared to be Kraznys bedchamber. If I didn't see it with my own eyes I would not believe it, the bedchamber was somehow even more extravagant than the rest of the home. The bed post was made gilded with gold and the tops encrusted with small gems of varying color. Even the sink was made of silver and gleamed in the evening sunlight streaming through the open curtains. Curtains which upon further inspection was made of thinly spun gold threaded together to form a tight mesh. Even the walls, which was made of the same polished marble as the floor had golden designs inlaid into it. The contents of this room could have probably fed a a small village for years.

The Unsullied walked towards one corner of the room and pressed one of the golden designs. To my surprise the design gave way to the pressure and slid back revealing a small hole barely bigger than a closed fist. He reached into the hole and pulled out a small key. He walked across the room and pushed the key into a small hole just big enough to fit the key located just over the headrest of the bed and gave it a small but precise twist.

If he hadn't pointed it out I probably would never had noticed it in the face of all the wealth scattered throughout the room. I wondered if that was by design or simply a happy coincidence.

After a brief pause a resounding click was heard and a section of the once seamless wall next to unsullied pushed itself outwards a few inches. The unsullied grabbed the wall and pulled, the thick slab of marble swung open on silent hinges, a testament to the the skill of the one who built it. Revealing a set of stairs leading downwards into the dark. The unsullied grabbed an unlit torch found just inside the entrance and lit it, and took a step into the stairway.

When I made to follow, Jorah put his arm out in front of me, "Let me take the lead Khaleesi." Seeing the wisdom in letting my guard lead into the unknown I nodded. We stepped into the now torch lit stairway, Jorah behind the unsullied, me behind him, Missandei followed in my wake, with Selmy taking the rear. Only after perhaps forty steps we came across a solid iron door. Which was swiftly unlocked and opened by that same key used earlier to unlock the hidden stairs.

A minute of walking and three more iron doors later, finally I couldn't help but voice my thoughts. "What in the world would convince kraznys to have such a deep and secure passage constructed." Truly I did not think it was possible to dig so deep into the earth, I could only imagine how much earth and stone lay between me and the surface.

The Unsullied' monotone voice spoke "The Good master Kraznys most treasured slave lies at the bottom."

"All this for a slave? What makes this one so special as to require this much security?" After all this walking I had nearly forgotten why we had come down here in the first place. "What makes them so special to deserve this much security?" My mind racing with possibilities. '_Perhaps some sort of pleasure slave? Some noble he had captured and turned into a slave? Maybe a warlock of qarth, kept for the secrets of their magics?' _

"She is unlike any slave that the Good Master had ever owned. She possesses abilities not seen in anyone he had ever known." Came his reply.

'_She? A pleasure slave then?' _Any further thoughts ended as we came to stop at a door. But this one was unlike any of the other doors, for one, it was far thicker than the rest, and at the bottom of the door the last five inches were missing. That was a common thing to have on the door to a prison cell. A simple, efficient way to give food to a prisoner, via sliding a tray of food under the door. It also reduced the risk of escape to zero, since the door never actually needed to be opened.

The unsullied unlocked the door and with straining muscles, and a slight grunt, began to pull the thick metal door open. What greeted my eyes left me speechless.

I had images in my head of a beauty beyond compare, laying on a soft mattress perhaps, waiting for her master to return so she may pleasure him. Instead what lay beyond the door was a woman sitting on her knees on the stone floor who held more resemblance to a skeleton, than a woman. Her complete lack of clothes showed off her disturbing figure in all its horrid glory. The skin on her body clung so tightly to her that her musculature and bones were clearly defined, her face so gaunt it was almost painful to look at. Her hair was dry and a dirty brown color, and looked so caked with grease and dirt that it might not have been washed in years. Her skin was also caked in filth, what little amount of skin I could see through the grime was inhumanly white, it was more akin to snow than flesh. But the woman's eyes were an otherworldly blue, I had never even imagined a person with such gems for eyes, but despite there vibrant hue the dullness of her eyes made me think I might have been staring at a corpse. Her arms were bound to each other in a set of thick metal cuffs, but instead of a chain linking the two cuffs, it was a bar of metal. Her arms where effectively locked into place by those cuffs, unable to get closer or farther apart.

Despite the strangers in her cell she showed no physical signs of being alarmed or any other type of emotion. Only her too blue eyes moved to track us as we made our way into her cell. Once we had all crossed the threshold, her cracked lips opened and she spoke, her voice as monotone as the unsullied's.

"You are not Master Kraznys." It was a statement of fact, not a question. Her voice sounded hoarse as if she had not used it in ages.

Stepping slightly forward to bring her attention to me, I tried to make my body seem less threatening by kneeling a few feet in front of her, doing my best not to grimace at kneeling in such a filthy environment and keeping my voice as gentle as possible. "No we are not him. Kraznys is dead. My name is Daenerys Targaryen, what is your name?"

I had hoped that by telling her of her 'masters' death that she would show some emotion or perhaps trust me more. But instead all I got was a blank stare, not a single muscle so much as twitched at the news. "You are free now."

This on the other hand garnered a reaction from her. Her posture slightly stiffened and her eyes looked more aware, more alive. "Free."

She said that single word so softly that if I hadn't been sitting as close to her as I had been I doubt I would have heard her. Steeling myself I gently moved my hand to rest on her shoulder, her very thin and dirty shoulder. "You can do anything you want with your life. You are free now. There are no more masters in Astapor."

Her eyes bore into mine now, searching for any lies in what I had said, the tiniest glimmer of hope shining in her eyes. "How?" She said it quietly, but in the silent cell it sounded loud.

"I tricked the masters into giving me command of the unsullied, and ordered them to kill all the masters and free all the slaves." Upon saying this I remembered exactly what had brought me here, the unsullied had said he couldn't free her. "May I see your cuffs?" I gestured to her arms.

Slowly she raised her arms so that I could have a closer look at the cuffs, her eyes never left mine, still searching for signs of deceit.

The cuffs themselves were rather crude in there design, simple steel circles connected by a bar of steel, each circle had a lock at the top and bottom of each circle. My brows furrowed as I noticed something about the cuffs, they were too big. The woman's arms were so thin from hunger that she should have been able to slip out of the cuffs with room to spare. I grabbed the cuffs and made to pull them off, only to meet resistance and for the woman to hiss as if in pain.

My eyes widened in horror as I realized why she hadn't simply slipped out of the cuffs. A thin metal rod was put through the top of each circle and out the other end, and held in place with those two locks. But to do that the rod had to go directly through the woman's arms, possibly even through her bones. It was brutal, yet effective in keeping the cuffs on.

**(For a visual representation in case I didnt explain it properly the cuffs look like this Ø-Ø but with the lines being vertical instead of diagonal)**

Indeed I could now see a small amount of blood oozing out of the holes in her arms due to me irritating them by pulling on the cuffs.

Quickly I looked to the unsullied, "Do you not have the keys to the cuffs?"

"No your grace. Master kraznys kept the location of the key a secret. I was only aware of how to get to this room because I was assigned to guard it in the past."

Taking a moment to think I came to a decision. Standing up I offered my hands towards her. "I will get you out here."

She stared at me for a few seconds, her hands hesitantly reached up and grasped my own, with a surprising amount of effort I managed to pull her to feet. She weighed far more than her thin frame suggested. Quickly I unclasped my cloak and wrapped it around her nude form. She looked mildly uncomfortable, the fabric hanging loosely off her shoulders, the clasp being the only thing keeping it from slipping off.

"Once we are out of here I promise we will figure out how to remove those cuffs." Gently gripping her shoulders I nudged her towards the door. The walk up the stairs was done in silence, the girl being naturally silent, and the rest of us not knowing what to say to the possibly traumatized girl.

The whole way up I gripped her shoulder both to reassure her and in case she fell. Originally I had wanted Jorah or Selmy to carry the frail looking girl up the stairs, but she tensed up whenever anyone else go within touching distance, so I decided I would help her up the stairs myself.

With her emaciated form I had thought that she would be incapable of even going up a single step without aid. Surprising everyone including myself, she managed to walk up the staircase without so much as faltering.

When we finally reached the bedroom, my legs were burning from the exertion, I gratefully sat down on the bed. Looking around at the others it looked like I was in the worst condition out of all of them. Even the girl'_I really need to get her name'_seemed in better shape than me despite her time in that cell. Speaking of the girl I watched as she started to shamble towards the window and start to slowly lean out of the open window. Worried that she might try to throw herself out of it, I quickly got up and rushed to her side despite my legs protests.

I grabbed her shoulder and started to pull her back, or should I say attempted to pull her back. It felt like trying to hold Khal Drogo back. I dont know how the wisp of a woman was overpowering me but thankfully she stopped once her torso was out of the window.

Sighing in relief leaned out the window as well enjoying the cool breeze. Looking to my right I studied the woman's face. In the light of the sun her gaunt face looked even thinner and her cheeks even more sunken. But her eyes, her eyes were even more breathtaking in the sunlight, they truly seemed like gems twinkling in the midday sun.

I put my hand on her shoulder in silent support when I realized that her eyes weren't just twinkling from the sunlight, but also from the tears that were starting to form. And as they finally made there way down her cheeks I heard her dry and croaking voice.

"I'm free."

**feel free to review or pm me. im eager to hear from people. lol this is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Sorry for the re-upload. There was some sort of formattign error when I copy/pasted it and it didnt copy the bold text or the italics. **

**AN: So I would like to apologize profusely. Something's happened IRL and it made fanfic take a back seat. It's over now so I WILL update EVERY monday at the least. That is a promise I Intend to keep.**

**So about Kara, she IS a kryptonian. So writing her in a way that doesn't make her an OP mary sue required me to make some adjustments to her and her environment. I can explain it to any who wish to know in greater detail through pm, just review or Pm me if you would like to know in greater detail.**

**She IS a kryptonian just like from the comics/shows. The Sun however is not a yellow sun like ours is. Instead I made it more of an orange sun? Not quite yellow, not quite red. It leans more towards the yellow side of the scale but It isn't nearly as potent light as ours is. She has all of her comic abilities, however thanks to the sun not only are her powers not nearly as strong but they also take longer to activate. So she wont have all her powers day one. Also the years she spent underground away from all solar radiation made her solar charging cells develop wrongly. So they are less efficient and hold less charge than they would have normally grown up to become.**

**Everyday she spends absorbing solar radiation will not only increases her power output, but also increase the amount of power she can store.**

**Example: in this chapter she can bench press roughly 100 pounds and hold it up for roughly 10 seconds before her power gives out. But after a week she will be able to hold 100 pounds for 11 seconds, and 110 pounds for 10 seconds, and so on and so forth, etc etc. It is also sort of exponential, so the longer she lives the more she gains in shorter time. Also keep in mind that at the moment her muscles are atrophied and she is severely malnourished, so once she is fully recovered she will be even stronger. Even weakened as she is she can still bench 100 pounds for 10 seconds.**

**If you watched smallville then think of it that way, except nerfed….alot lol. Even episode one Clark from Smallville would be able to take the the iron throne in a day lol.**

**If anything doesn't make sense then please PM or review and I will try to respond asap. Sorry but guest reviewers I can't respond to you lol.**

**I apologize to all of you that wanted an OP goddess of Mary Sue, but I refuse to write that lol. Or at least i'm trying not to write her into a mary sue. If you feel like she is a mary sue at any time please notify me and I might fix it if I agree with your points.**

It was beautiful. So many colors, _too_ _many_ colors. It felt like my eyes would melt. But despite the sensory overload I couldn't bring myself to look away. Some part of me was convinced that if I so much as blinked I would find myself looking at the familiar grey walls of my cell.

I could feel the eyes of the woman next to me on my face. But I still couldn't bring myself to look away.

_'Why is my vision getting blurry? Did I really melt my eyes!?'_ I was brought out of my panicked thoughts when I felt that woman's hand on my shoulder. _'She keeps touching my shoulder, earlier in my cell, then the stairs, and now. Why is she doing that?'_

I wasn't sure why she was so interested in my shoulder but for some reason that I couldn't explain, it felt….good? It was strange but the physical contact felt pleasant, unlike my previous masters, her touch felt nice, no pain or discomfort, just the warmth and slight pressure of her hand.

Speaking of pleasant sensations, I had nearly forgotten what it felt like to bask in the light of the sun. Every part of my skin that was directly exposed to the warm rays started to tingle, and a feeling I could scarcely remember started to spread from the affected areas. It felt like my skin was drinking the light and redistributing it to the rest of of me, making my body feel warm and tingle. The constant aches and pains I had grown so used to seemed to fade away under the new buzzing sensation quickly spreading under my skin. The only thing that would have made it better is if I wasn't wearing this damn cloak. It was not only itchy, but it was limiting the amount of skin I could expose. I didn't even understand why it was even necessary. It was only my vague understanding that most people wore clothes that kept me from ripping the damnable thing off.

When I felt my cheeks become wet I realized why my vision was blurry. I was….crying? I can't even remember the last time I had cried, well actually that wasn't quite true, I could in fact remember but it most certainly wasn't in recent years.

_'So why now? What changed?'_ Then it hit me what had changed. The woma- No Daenerys Targaryen freed me. I was free.

"I'm free" I had to voice it, otherwise it wouldn't have been real. Afterall if there were any masters left in astapor then the they would never have let me get away with saying such a thing out loud. I wasn't even entirely sure what being free entailed, besides not having a master of course. It was a foreign concept to me.

In fact I only knew the word because the masters would always tell me I would never have it. But they said that about a lot things, including food, so im guessing freedom is something I want.

Taking a deep breath of the sweet fresh air. Even with the faint scent of smoke polluting the air it smelled absolutely divine. Afterall anything beats the stale dirty air of my cell. No it wasn't _my_ cell any longer, it was just a room underground.

I giggled at the realization, high on my newfound freedom.

"Kara"

"What"

Turning to face my savior with a smile on my lips. _'I'm SMILING! I can't believe it!'_ the muscles in my face felt awkward but I was smiling nonetheless. The confused expression on her face made my grin widen. "My name, Its Kara." I was happy to note that It was surprisingly hard to speak when smiling so wide.

Her lips formed a smile, but on her it looked natural unlike my own no doubt, at least judging by how strained my facial muscles felt. "Hello Kara, it is a pleasure to meet you."

My response was cut off by my stomach which growled, rather loudly I might add. Daenerys appeared to freeze for a moment with a look of indecision, after a moment she looked towards the others in the room and spoke. "Can one of you find a blacksmith that can remove her cuffs? The rest of us will head to the kitchens to get her some food."

I studied the others in the room while she spoke, the gray haired one and the blonde one seemed to be in some sort of staring contest. While I didnt know them that well it felt like they each wanted the other to go.

They never got the chance to voice whatever they were thinking because the dark skinned girl spoke up. "I will go your grace. I know this city better than Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan, also-" She glanced at the unsullied apologetically. "I dont think a blacksmith would be comfortable coming at the request of an unsullied." If the unsullied in question was offended he didn't show any signs of it, although with the helmet on it was hard to tell.

Daenerys nodded, "Perhaps that would be for the best." gesturing towards the unsullied "However I think you should still go with a guard, there might still be people loyal to the masters in the the city."

"Yes your grace." With that the woman and the unsullied made their way out of the room.

"Wait Missandei-" Daenerys was looking at me intently while she spoke "-Perhaps while your out there you could pick up something more suitable for her to wear?" With a parting nod the newly named Missandei and the Unsullied finally left the room.

"Well then Kara how about we find you something to eat?"

It took a few minutes but we finally reached the kitchens, it seemed however the cooks had abandoned their posts as when we arrived there was no one in sight. Seeing this Daenerys bit her lip in thought before clapping her hands with a nod. "Well I suppose I will just have to put something together."

This decision was immediately met with protest from her two guards. "Khaleesi there is no need to lower yourself like this, myself or Barristan can surely scrounge up something palatable for her." the blonde one spoke in a rush almost stepping in between her and the kitchen as if to protect her from some great monster. While sounding more calm the older one spoke "Your grace, I find myself in agreement, you two can go rest while we cook something up."

Daenerys sighed "You are aware, that this is hardly the first time i've had to cook something in a kitchen correct?." she put her hands on her hips in indignation. "Sometimes when Viserys would get us kicked out of a person's home, it would fall to me to prepare meals. So I would hardly consider cooking a meal 'Lowering myself'...unless you think less of me now knowing that i have 'sullied' myself by cooking?" Her eyebrow raised and lips twitching upwards.

They reminded me of fish for a moment with the way their mouths kept opening and closing, after a few moments they seemed to regain their senses. "Of course not khaleesi the kitchen is yours" the blonde man said with a bow and flourish of his arms he stepped out of the way as if presenting her with a grand gift.

With a small smile she walked past him into the kitchen. "Thank you Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan. I hope you know I do appreciate your attempts at saving my honor. Kara you can have a seat in the dining room if you wish? Your legs must be in agony after so much exercise. Ser Barristan would you mind keeping her company?"

Personally I didn't really feel any discomfort in my legs, it was really my stomach that was killing me. It was odd though, I thought I had grown used to hunger pangs but at the moment my stomach felt like it was on fire, it had started a few moments after I had basked in the window and had only seemed to grow more intense as time passed. I had never felt so hungry in my life. It was only my large pain tolerance that allowed me to keep it from showing on my face.

"Of course not your grace." The white haired man looked at me and held his arm out towards me with a smile on his lips. "Allow me to escort you my lady."

I stared at him unsure what he expected me to do. The way he held his arm made think he was expecting me to do something. As the seconds ticked by the smile on his face looked a little more strained. "I am unsure what you want me to do." I told him truthfully and hoped he wouldn't get mad. The masters always got mad if I spoke unprompted.

"Ah it is a custom for a man, especially a Knight to offer his arm to a lady when escorting her."

That didn't really clear things up. _'Does that mean im supposed to take his arm off?'_ I stared at him with wide eyes. _'No of course not, don't be silly, he specifically said it was a custom. Therefore it must be something repeatable. And the loss of a limb wouldn't be repeatable.'_ Coming to a decision I did the only thing I thought would make sense. Slowly I reached out and gripped his hand. It was awkward since the cuffs wouldn't allow me to seperate my arms, forcing me to turn my whole body to hold his hand, it was warm and full of calluses and small ridges which going by his sword at his side were probably scars from handling a blade for so long. It reminded of a young unsullied boy had me many years prior, I had fallen and the boy had helped me up, his hand felt similar.

Judging by look he was giving me, I don't think I got it quite right. However he chose not to say anything about it and instead squeezed my hand slightly and proceeded to lead me to the dining room. As we left the kitchens I noticed Ser Barristan give Ser Jorah a parting look and nodded towards the kitchens, with a nod Ser Jorah followed Daenerys into the kitchen.

We sat in silence in the dining room, neither of us not knowing quite what to say as we waited for the food to be ready. Something he had said earlier was bugging me so I decided to question him about it. "So you are to be my new master?"

I must have startled him because he apparently was choking on nothing. "What!?" He finally managed to say. "Why would you even think something like that."

I shrugged and tilted my head in confusion "Earlier you said 'My lady', does that not mean I am yours?"

"Wha-No! I mea- It's a-" He took a deep breath and continued calmer this time. "It's another custom, we, meaning men are supposed to refer to women as 'My Lady'"

"Why?"

"It's a sign of respect and honor."

"Why?"

He paused to think over his next response but when he opened his mouth the door to dining room opened and in came Daenerys and Ser Jorah each holding a tray covered in bowls of steaming food. I could smell it from where I was sitting and it made my stomach rumble once more and my mouth water.

They set the trays down further down the table and proceeded fill up and pass out the plates. When they finally stopped to sit down we all had plates of food in front of us. Piled on each plate was a slice of bread, baked potatoes, and….._'Is that beef!'_ I couldn't believe my eyes. Actual meat. I haven't had meat in literally years and I only recognized the baked potato because I had seen one of my masters eating one from my childhood. Even the bread looked so soft, normally it would be hard and slightly spotted with mold.

The only problem I saw with it was the fact that there was so much. _'This had to be some sort of trick right?'_ But no, as I looked around I saw that everyone's plate had the same proportions as mine. Sitting in a small pile next to all of our plates were a series of utensils, while I myself had never used one before, I had seen others use them so I at least knew how they were held. I attempted to mimic the people in my memories only to find that with my hands bound the way they were it would be impossible to hold and use the utensils properly.

Everyone else was already eating but all I could do was stare down at my food. I felt frustrated because if this was another situation I wouldn't have thought twice about using my hands to pick up and eat my food, after all that was the primary method I had used for all my meals previously.

But that same vague knowledge about wearing clothes also dictated that eating like that in front of people was frowned upon. I wasn't sure why such things were frowned upon, but it was the way others apparently thought so there was nothing to be done about it.

Suddenly the pain in my stomach multiplied, and I let out a garbled shriek bending over in pain, this led to me literally planting my face into my food. I couldn't help myself any longer and I used the closeness to my advantage and scarfing down the food like an animal forgoing the use of hands entirely. I didn't care if I made a scene, I didn't care if they punished me afterwards, all that mattered was that I got the pain to stop.

I sat there panting staring at the now empty, and literally licked clean plate. The pain was still there, not nearly as blinding but it was still greater than anything I had felt before today. It was at least bearable. I looked up to find three shocked faces staring at me. I could only imagine how that had looked from there point of view, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I did however apologize, it was always a good idea to apologize even if you didn't really mean it, the blows always felt less painful, it was a lesson I learned pretty quickly. "Sorry, I was hungry."

"So I noticed." Daenerys said softly. She glanced down at her own plate with a contemplative look. "Would you like mine?" She said as she pushed her plate in my direction.

My eyes widened, and I quickly shook my head. I was lucky enough to have been given as much food as I had been. There was no need to push my luck, in case she was testing me or something. "No! I appreciate your concern but i'm not hungry anymore." Just as I had finished saying that however my traitorous stomach decided to make itself known with a growl of disapproval. I stared at her in fear. I had just lied to her. The punishment for lying was always severe, no matter how small the lie.

To my shock instead of seeing anger in her expression she looked at me with….sadness? Shocking me even further she reached over slowly and swapped my clean plate with her still full one.

I didn't touch it. I just stared at her in confusion. _'This must have been some sort of trick right? I must be missing something.'_

As if reading my thoughts she spoke up. "I know you must not be used to these kinds of things but I give you my word. This is not some sort of trick or joke. You are free. And I will do everything in my power to see you recover from your time as a slave. As long as you're with me I promise you will be cared for. Food will never be a concern for you as long as it's in my power."

As I stared into her violet eyes I saw no lie. Only determination. She was telling the truth. Slowly I reached down with my hands and scooped up some food and began to eat. As I ate I felt tears flow down my cheek and hit the table with 'plops' but ignored them and continued eating. Daenerys Targaryen saved me, she gave me food, she gave me _her_ food, she vowed to help me if it was in her power.

So as I ate her food I made my own vow.

So long as it was within _my_ power, I would help Daenerys Targaryen.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM. I LOVE TALKING TO YA'LL.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR IDEAS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM OR REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I know most of you aren't gonna believe this but….I kind of thought today was monday. Trust me I know how BS that sounds but I genuinely thought today was monday. I'm currently on break from college this semester and the days are kind of blending together lol. Believe me or don't. Either way im sorry lol and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also if its any consolation this chapter is bigger than chapter one and two combined.**

**Remember feel free to pm or review if there is something in this story that you think is lacking, or if you have an idea you want to share, or literally anything. I love talking with y'all. I can't promise that I will implement whatever you say but I do give my word that I will genuinely think about whatever you say before dismissing/utilizing the idea/opinion.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Please let me know if you prefer first person or third person. I tried third person this chapter.**

Everyone was staring at the girl slowly eating. It wasn't the fact that she was eating that was making them stare. It was the fact that she was _still_ eating that drew their attention.

'_How is she eating that much?' _Daenerys couldn't stop staring, she knew intellectually that it was probably unbecoming as the future queen of the seven kingdoms to gawk so openly. But the sight in front of her was too compelling to look away from. A quick glance at her advisors proved she wasn't the only one thinking along the same lines.

After Kara had eaten her food, Daenerys had offered to give her own share to the still hungry girl, it was clear the girl needed it far more than Daenerys herself did. But that wasn't what had surprised the three people watching. No what had surprised them was when the girl had finished eating only for her stomach to growl again. Being the chivalrous knight he was Ser Barristan Selmy offered her his own food, having similar thoughts and feelings as his new queen. Just like the previous two plates, the third one was emptied and licked clean, if they didnt know it how it was so spotless they might have mistaken it for a clean dish. The occupants in the room were happy in the knowledge that the girl in front of them finally had a full belly.

Kara' stomach however was apparently less than pleased, as it gave off another growl. Everyone froze at the sound and just stared, thinking that perhaps they had misheard, but no, another rumbling growl was heard, and in the silence of the room it seemed impossibly loud.

Without a word Ser Jorah pushed his plate towards the girl, who for the first time looked slightly bashful as she seemed to be cringing in time to her stomachs song.

Kara had been dutifully staring at the table hoping that her stomach would shut up when a plate of food was suddenly in her view. Her head jerked up and saw through wide eyes as Ser Jorah smiled slightly at her as he nodded to her to eat it.

The food while consumed at a fast pace was not being inhaled as it had been earlier. She actually took the time to chew and swallow this time, truly able to taste the food she was so grateful for. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. As now it was all she could do to keep from vomiting, it wasn't that the food was bad or anything like that, if anything it was the complete opposite. The food while simple was rich and flavorful, and to most people that would be considered a plus. Kara however was not most people, she had spent so long eating bland food like soaked oats, and stale bread, that eating something so flavorful hearty was too much for her mouth and stomach to process. Her body kept trying to reject the foreign tastes.

But Kara would not allow herself to waste the gift she was given by throwing it up for such a stupid reason. It could have been poisoned and she would have still tried to keep down, that is how precious she viewed their gifts as being. And so she continued to eat the food Ser Jorah had given her even as her stomach kept trying to crawl up her throat.

She was relieved to find out after finishing the fourth plate that her hunger while still present wasn't nearly as ravenous. Or at least not enough to make her stomach rumble. Glancing up she was slightly startled to find everyone looking at her. '_What are they looking at? Did I do something wrong?_' She thought frantically, but nothing she could think of could explain the looks she was getting at the moment.

Luckily or unluckily before anyone could say anything, the doors to the dining room opened and in strolled Missandei and the unsullied with a large burly man with fiery red hair following close behind. "Your grace I brought the blacksmith as you requested. His name is Na'har Ja'Qar he offered his services to us when we arrived in the street of iron." She said as she made her way to stand by her new queen. She could hardly believe she was thinking it but she was slightly glad for her prior masters as they made the transition into her new role under Daenerys much easier, as while she wasn't entirely sure just yet what her new position entailed it was similar enough for now that she could fall on her prior training as a translator/diplomat.

"Your grace." The red haired man gave a curt bow before continuing. "I heard tell you needed the aid of a blacksmith and I was only too glad to offer my assistance. I assure you, you will find no better smith than I in all of Astapor." He was smirking towards the end, it was a cocky smirk, one full of ego and pride. Whether it was deserved or not was yet to be seen.

"I thank you for your offer of aid, and I want you to know that you will be compensated for your time." Daenerys was glad to see that the man at least seemed sure of himself, sure enough that he offered his assistance to the woman who just killed a good majority of the population, for all he knew if he displeased her she would have him killed. She would never do such a thing but he had no way of knowing, so at the very least he thought he was skilled enough to not disappoint her. "The reason I had you called here was because we need help removing this woman's restraints, we have no idea where the keys are so we were hoping you could lend us a hand in removing them?"

The man's eyes moved over to where she was pointing and despite himself he couldn't stop the slight recoil that occured when he saw the woman he was supposed to help. She was thin, no she was beyond thin, the kind of thin he had only ever seen on the corpses on the Walk of Punishment, only ever the corpses were that thin. But no this woman stared back and was blinking at him curiously. '_Not a corpse then'_ her eyes he noticed were very blue. In fact he had only ever seen that specific shade on a saphire he had used to adorn a knife pommel a few years back. Steeling himself he stepped towards the woman cautious as to not startle her, you never knew with slaves what you were dealing with, and going by how thin she was he was willing to bet her life wasn't sunshines and daisies, so he thought it best to move slowly just to be safe.

When he finally stopped in front of her he kneeled down to get on eye level with the woman. "May I see them?" he spoke softly and gestured towards her arms. She stared into his eyes for a few moments before nodding in acquiescence and offering him her arms for closer inspection. Gently he held her wrist, all too aware of how thin they felt in his hands and studied the cuffs. He frowned for a moment when he noticed how big they were. '_She should be able to slip rig-..._' He froze when he realized just how the cuffs stayed on. The shock was quickly replaced by anger, how dare someone pervert _his_ craft in such a way! He let go of the girls wrist so he wouldn't accidently crush it in his anger, with how thin they were he felt he probably could have crush them with the slightest pressure. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he took her wrist once more into his hands and continued to study the perversion of his craft, he would destroy the damn thing for free.

The cuffs were filthy, belatedly he realized so was the woman, although oddly enough he noted that there was no unpleasant odors. He couldn't even see the shine of the metal so idly while he thinking of ways to take it apart he decided to rub some of the grime away with his thumb. What he saw made him fall on his rear in shock.

"Na'Har! What's wrong?!" Daenerys was worried, the blacksmith had been studying her restraints when he suddenly froze and fell over. The man was still just staring at Kara with wide eyes from his position on the floor. It took her saying his several more times before he reacted.

Quickly standing up and he bowed to her. "Apologies your grace. I just wasn't expecting _that._" He looked up only to see her confused expression….'_wait she couldn't possibly not know? Right?' _"You're aware of what I speak of right?"

Her expression changed to one of sadness. "Yes I am aware, the cuffs go through her arms."

"Uh, well yes...but that wasn't what I meant." He paused unsure how to say the next part, so he decided to just say it and get it over with. "The cuffs your grace. They're made with Valyrian Steel."

Daenerys mind ground to a halt at his declaration '_Wait what?_' But then the shock and and confusion she felt gave way to horror as the full implication of what that meant hit her. Valyrian Steel was renowned throughout the world for its superior cutting edge, but it was also known for another less known reason. And that reason was making a pit form in her stomach. Valyrian Steel not only could be honed to a much finer edge, it also had the added benefit of being indestructible, it was how blades of Valyrian Steel could be passed through the generation without anymore being forged. '_So without the keys_…' she was brought out of her spiraling thoughts by the blacksmiths voice, it appeared he had still been talking.

"-forge Valyrian Steel."

"What?" She only caught the last few words of what he was trying to say.

"I was saying how you were in luck, I am one of only three blacksmiths in all of Essos that can rework Valyrian Steel." He was proud of this fact, it had taken him literally years of training under a harsh teacher but he had eventually learned it.

"And how pray tell will that help her? You can't exactly stick her arms in a furnace now can you?" Yes she snapped at him, but honestly how dare he look so smug when he couldn't even help Kara.

He looked at her in confusion. "Why would I need to do that your grace?"

"How else could you remove it without the keys? Valyrian steel in unbreakable!" The man had the audacity to look at me like I was the one not understanding!

"Your grace...uh...You know I can just pick the locks right." He hesitantly pointed out.

And just like that all the anger fled from her to be replaced by embarrassment. "Forgive me Na'Har." She bowed her head to him to show her sincerity. "When I heard you say Valyrian Steel I panicked. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"No need to apologize your grace, I was caught off guard just the same as you. I only adapted so quickly because this is a matter of my trade and livelihood." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you for understanding." She returned his smile "When do you think you could get to work on the locks?"

"Right now your grace." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a bundle wrapped in leather. Laying it on the table he unwrapped it to reveal a collection of thin metal rods with oddly shaped bends near the tip. Lock picks. Glanced back up at Daenerys "With your permission of course."

"You may begin immediately."

Kneeling once more he looked into the woman's too blue eyes and asked her gently "May I?" It took a few seconds but eventually he received a shaky nod. The poor woman seemed in a state of slight shock at the idea of having the cuffs removed so suddenly. Idly the blacksmith wondered how long she had been wearing them. With her permission acquired he got to work on picking the locks.

Ten minutes of effort saw the first lock open. Five minutes after the first lock the second lock opened. And the last two only took him a minute each. With all four locks removed the cuff literally fell to pieces on the floor leaving only the thin metal rods piercing her arms.

While the red haired man worked Kara had closed her eyes and was focusing on her breathing. She was close to hyperventilating, the thought of having the cuffs removed sent so many thoughts and emotions running through her head that she literally could barely breathe properly. So with her eyes closed and her mind occupied she never noticed the first lock being opened, or the second, or the third, or the fourth.

No the thing that alerted her to the change in the status quo was the weight. It was gone. Being made of Valyrian Steel it was rather light, at least in comparison to normal steel. But that weight had been with her for so long that sudden loss of it was jarring. So jarring in fact that she actually yelped at its loss. With her eyes wide open she stared down at her arms, her now bare arms. Slowly, ever so slowly she moved her arms apart slightly, but even that slight movement felt unnatural, her arms were so used to being locked in the same position for years that being able to move even a single degree was jarring. Flipping her hands felt even stranger and she was greeted with the sight of her palms, palms that she literally had not seen in years.

'_Oh.'_ she thought numbly '_Im crying again.'_ as she watched drop after drop of salty water land in the palm of her hand and watched as it slowly trickled down to pool in the middle.

She felt numb, she didn't know what to think. Her life was forever changed, she had realized it earlier at the window when she she first emerged, but now, with literal proof of the change laying on the floor at her feet, it finally was able to sink in. But the numbness didn't last long as it quickly turned into a boiling rage as she noticed the metal rods still in her arms, the last reminder of her time as a slave. She gripped one of them in a tight grip and prepared to yank them out, heedless of any damage it might have caused, when suddenly a hand covered hers and stopped her. With a literal snarl on her lips she glared up at the owner of the offending hand only to freeze when she saw the gentle expression on the blacksmiths face.

"I know what your thinking, but we need to make sure to do that part correctly. You don't want to bleed out in the dining room do you?" He said with a small smile, trying to get her to relax with some small humor. "So how about we go find you a healer so they can remove them properly. Is that acceptable?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed at her rash decision she nodded shyly.

"Is there a healer nearby" He turned towards Daenerys.

In response she looked to her advisors who had stayed silent since the blacksmith had arrived. They shook their head, they didnt know if there was one nearby or even where one could be found, not even missandei knew. Surprising everyone present it wasn't any of her advisors that broke the silence.

"This one knows where a healer may be found." The unsullied had not spoken a single word since they had delved into the depths of Kraznys' home. So it was understandable when everyone present was caught off guard when his monotone voice was heard behind them.

"You do? Well then...umm could you bring them here? Explain the situation?" Daenerys was caught off guard just like everyone else. She wasn't quite sure how to react to the Unsullied' proclamation. With a stiff nod, the unsullied left the room.

The room was silent as they waited for the healer to arrive. Daenerys took the time to think on the events of today, and quietly debated with her advisors on what her next action should be. After all once the city was completely secure she would have to make a decision, she needed to be swift and decisive with her actions, as the other cities would not be sitting idly by once they heard what she had done in Astapor.

Kara seemed to be playing with her hands, making odd shapes with her fingers and rubbing her hands together, and if the grin adorning her face was anything to go by she was having a grand old time doing it. Na'Har bide his time by cleaning and polishing the individual pieces of Valyrian steel cuffs with a rag attempting to get the smoky metal to shine once more.

When the healer finally arrived Kara was fidgeting in anticipation, she wanted to just take the rods out immediately but knew that while it would be immediately gratifying it wouldn't be good in the long term. The woman that followed behind the unsullied was an old woman with deeply tanned skin and gray hair, she was carrying a small bag, which presumably carried her medical supplies.

The woman didn't even waste a breath with pleasantries, instead she scanned the room and immediately locked onto Kara and made her way towards her. She grabbed Karas arm and quickly studied the rods, gently with her fingers she wiggled one of the rods. Apparently whatever she found through that dissatisfied her as she clucked her tongue sharply, quickly reaching into her bag she pulled out a thick strip of leather and promptly shoved it into Karas mouth when she opened her mouth to ask what it was for "Mmphgg!?" and before anyone could react she grabbed both rods and yanked them out swiftly. "MMPHHHG!" Kara' scream was more out of surprise than pain as she was more than used to pain. Once more reaching into her bag she pulled out white bandages and a bottle of some sort of bluish liquid, quickly she drizzled some of it on the bandages and wrapped the damp cloth around Kara' lightly bleeding arms. Once that was done she put the bottle on the table along with a fresh roll of bandages, and quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment which she put next to the bottle, then she stood up and left the room without so much as uttering a single word.

"Well she was certainly...?" Jorah trailed off not quite sure what to make of the healer.

"Efficient?" Missandei helpfully supplied the struggling knight.

"Not quite the word I would have used, but I suppose that fits as well." Jorah said dryly.

Kara was just staring at the bloody rods in her hands, not quite believing that these small warm pieces of metal had been responsible for so many years of discomfort and pain, In her hands they looked so innocuous. Gently she placed them on the table.

Daenerys smiled towards the blacksmith. "Na'Har Ja'Qar your services have been greatly appreciated, you will be adequately rewarded. You may go back to your shop, and rest assured that I will have your payment delivered before the day is done." With a parting bow and a wave towards Kara the blacksmith left.

"Kara." Daenerys watched the girl carefully as she worked out her next words in her head. "Why did the Masters chain you in Valyrian steel?" She watched as the girl froze, her eyes widening for an instant, and in that instant she saw terror and panic reflected in those blue depths. But only for an instant as her walls came up in full force and she was once more looking at the girl she had found underground, her face a perfect mask and her eyes dull and lifeless focusing on a spot on the table. Seeing the woman's reaction to the question she sighed, "Kara…." not seeing a response from the girl she repeated herself more firmly, this time she responded instantly and her eyes seemed to focus on her face instead of the table. Whether it was from prior experiences with her masters or because she respected her, she wasn't sure although she hoped it wasn't the former. "Kara, you can trust me. Remember I gave you my word that I would help you? I can't do that without all the information now can I?"

The reminder of her vow seemed to do the trick, as her shoulders loosened slightly. "I...I am sorry…." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's not that I don't trust you it...it's just...the last person that knew put me underground...I know you wouldn't do that!" She was quick to add. "But it's not easy to remember that….Im sorry..." her eyes watered but no tears escaped. She took a shuddering breath and drove on. "But I _DO _trust you Daenerys. So I will tell you."

She bit her lip slightly as she mulled over how to word it. "I am strong."

Daenerys and her advisors stared at her with a mixture of furrowed and raised brows. '_She was strong? What was that supposed to mean?'_

Seeing their expressions she decided to take a different approach. "For you to understand I will have to explain from the beginning. Fifteen years ago a star fell from the heavens, it landed on the beaches of Yaros. The people of Yaros said that as the ball of fire flew through the air that it sounded like the gods themselves were shrieking in horror, and that when it finally landed, it did so with such force that the whole island shook and the sound was like a thousand lightning strikes at once. After hours of deliberation the people of Yaros eventually decided to send a group of people to go investigate the fallen star. It was said that the beach where the star had landed had been turned to glass and that even after several hours the glass was still glowing red. Eventually once it had cooled enough for them to approach they saw that the fallen star was made of metal and shaped like a diamond, and as big as any carriage. They were excited, as they had heard tell of blades made of star metal and how they always held special properties. And on that beach there was enough metal to make a thousand swords." A coughing fit stopped her from continuing, she paused only to take a sip of water to soothe her sore throat as she wasn't used to talking so much.

Clearing her throat she continued "But when one of the men touched the side of the smooth sky metal something unbelievable happened. According to them seams appeared where earlier there were none, and the once smooth metal folded outward like a flower, revealing that it was hollow. And inside the new space they found something even stranger, lying on the cool metal was a small blonde girl of no more than two name days. They picked up the child and quickly backed away from the fallen star fearing that it might close once more and lock them inside. Once they had all taken a few steps back the fallen star closed it petals and started to float upwards and once it reached the tops of the trees it stopped and just hovered, and then suddenly with a sound like a thunder clap it shot off into the night sky back from whence it came."

"Hold on. Are you trying to say that the….blonde girl…..was you?" The mother of dragons was in disbelief, while she saw no reason for Kara to lie, and honestly didn't see how the girl could have came up with such a tale on the fly, it still sounded unbelievable.

Kara nodded and continued her story before they could say anything more, it was hard enough to muster the courage to tell it as it was, she didn't need their doubt on top of that. "I was naked except for a small silver pendant I wore around my neck, a shield with an S in the middle. One of the men seeing something potentially of value decided to try to take it for himself but when he grabbed it and started to remove it….umm...well he…."

Seeing her having issues Missandei prodded hoping to get back on track. "He what? What happened when he tried to remove it?"

"He exploded!" She said in a rush trying to get it out as fast she could.

"..."

"..."

"Exploded?" Ser Barristan said dryly.

Kara nodded "Yes, when he attempted to remove it, they said it was as if something had ripped him into little chunks in an instant sending pieces flying all across the beach and knocking everyone down. The man who was carrying me was the only one who saw as the necklace turned into a silvery liquid and seeped into my skin, leaving what looked like a sliver drawing of the pendant on my skin where it once rested." At this part she pulled her cloak a little wider to expose her chest. The others gasped slightly as they saw that there was indeed a silver shield with an S in the center right in between her collar bones. Somehow the silver was untouched by the grime on the rest of her skin making it stand out even more in the contrast.

"What is it?" Daenery asked in slight wonder, the rest were of the same mind as they stared at the silvery symbol. It was proof that at the very least some of what she had said so far was the truth as unbelievable as it was.

"I...don't know..." she bit her lip and continued. "But sometimes when I see it I feel...Proud? Happy? Sad? I just... I don't know. I don't know why I feel those emotions, I just do." Closing her eyes she chased away the lingering frustration. "But as I was saying, the men took me back to the village and there I slept for six whole days before I awoke. I was scared and confused with all the people that kept talking to me in loud voices, they apparently thought I was some messenger of the gods and they wanted to know why the gods sent me. Of course I didn't know that at the time so I freaked out and made a run for it. They caught me of course and kept asking me question, I don't think it crossed their minds that I didn't understand them. Afterall I was sent by the gods so of course I knew every language ever right?" She got a surprised chuckle out of Ser Jorah out of her unexpected use of sarcasm. "Apparently they took my silence as some sort of test, they thought that if they pleased me enough I would finally deign them to be worthy of the wisdom of the gods or some such. And so I spent the next three weeks confused and pampered as they tried to meet my every need. Over those three weeks I learned their language, or at least enough of it to make sense of most of what was going on, but I chose not to even attempt to talk, deeming it safer to stay silent as I didnt know what they would do if they learned I had no divine wisdom to impart."

"Wait. You said you were two name days old correct?" Missandei asked and seeing her nod she continued. "And you're saying you learned enough of the language in three weeks to understand what they wanted?" Again she received a nod. "That is impressive." It was beyond impressive she herself knew seventeen languages so she could understand the difficulties of learning a new language.

"Before the month was out a fleet of ships was spotted approaching the island. The ships were flying the symbol of Astapor. The masters had heard tell of the fallen star and what lay within and wanted it for themselves. When they finally reached the docks, row after row of unsullied marched out and corralled all of the villagers including me into the village center. Once that was done the Masters finally left the safety of the ship, they asked the gathered villagers to give me to them. No one spoke or moved and eventually the Masters grew impatient. So they ordered the unsullied to grab all of the children in the village and line them up for the masters to inspect. My skin and hair stood out amongst the natives brown skin and black hair, and it wasn't long before they found me." Kara smiled as she remembered what happened next. "The master who spotted me first grabbed me in his excitement, in my panic I lashed out and my foot hit his shin...I still remember the sound of it as it cracked under my foot. To this day i'm not sure who was more surprised me or him. But his scream got the others attention and they quickly had me pinned, and despite my unnatural strength the sheer number of unsullied that grabbed me managed to hold me down easily. They bound me in chains and had me carted back to astapor. Once there they called in learned men from all across essos and even managed to get two maesters to come."

Kara looked down uncomfortable at the memories of those days. "For months they poked and prodded me trying everything they could think of in the hopes of understanding me, the only reason they didn't cut me open was because the masters forbade anything that could kill me. None of them succeeded, that is until one of the Maesters made a connection that all the others missed, my strength and toughness grew in the day, but waned in the night. He wasn't sure why that was the case but he was right so it didn't really matter. He came to the conclusion that if I didn't receive sunlight for long enough my ever increasing strength would begin to fade away. And so they stuck me in a basement for the two years it took them to construct my cell. By the time it came time to move me down there my strength was almost completely gone. And as an added precaution they decided to forge those a few weeks later." She gestured to the now shining cuffs on the table. "They purposely starved me to ensure I was too weak to truly fight back or attempt to escape. It wasn't until my thirteenth name day that masters showed a renewed interest in me, they wished to know if I had bled yet. I hadn't so they left, but after that they started to come once a month to ask the same question, and every time my answer was the same."

She paused to take a drink of water, but she knew that the discomfort in her throat wasnt from talking this time. "Eventually the Masters grew impatient and they…." the cup of water in her hand started to shake. "...they." Her eyes clenched shut and her breathing was becoming erratic as she became lost in her memories. A familiar hand on her shoulder brought her out of her panic. Opening her eyes she saw the violet orbs of Daenerys staring at her with sympathy. It appeared that while she was busy panicking Daenerys had made her way around the table.

"You don't need to finish. Its okay." Her voice came out as a soothing murmur.

"No. I need this, I think." She wasn't sure if she really wanted to continue but it felt good to tell her story to someone willing to listen so. "The masters wished for me to bear them sons and daughters, and when I didn't bleed they grew impatient and decided…." The shaking started once more but a squeeze from Daenerys calmed her down. "...that they would try regardless. They came back once a week after the first time. I still haven't bled yet so I suppose I have that to be thankful for. They never got what they wanted, though not for a lack of trying."

Daenerys spoke carefully knowing that it was a delicate subject."Why did they wish you to have children so bad?"

"Astapor is known throughout the world for producing its unsullied', their skill and obedience is unmatched by any army in the world. At two name days and barely a month in the sun I was strong enough to crack bone with a single hit. By the time they decided to put me in a basement I was strong enough to crack the stone under my feet. And my skin was as tough as hardened leather. Imagine what I would have been like after a decade? Now imagine if my children had my abilities, and their children's children as well? To them I was worth my weight in valyrian steel. Afterall the masters of Astapor would have become the masters of the world if they had been able to to raise such an army similarly to the unsullied." Everyone's eyes widened in horror at the thought. The unsullied were terrifying enough as it was, but to have them be able to literally tear men limb from limb was a chilling thought.

"Could you give us a demonstration of your strength? I want to believe you but you have to admit it does sound rather fantastical." Daenerys winced as she said it. She really wanted to believe her but what kind of Queen would she be if she believed every mummers tale she heard. Kara' apparent panic attack seemed genuine enough for her to believe that part of the story at the very least. '…_but literally coming out of a fallen star, and cracking stone with her feet? That was the stuff of myths and legends...Right?...But the blacksmith did say the cuffs were made of Valyrian Steel and despite how frivolous the masters seemed to be, I doubt they went through the hassle for fun.'_

Kara looked down at her hands and clenched them "I can feel my strength returning as we speak, but its barely even an ember now. It will take time before im able to do anything that could support my story." Besides her strength and durability. The only thing that she could use as proof was the mark on her chest, which wasn't really proof that she was telling the truth.

The room was silent as they all thought on what was said and what could be said. Surprising everyone once again the Unsullied spoke up from his spot in the forgotten corner of the room.

"Master Kraznys had a journal in his room. It might have the proof?"

Daenerys was honestly shocked at how autonomous this particular unsullied apparently was. This was the second time in less than an hour that he had spoken without being prompted to. She certainly wasn't complaining though. '_All questions taken from them indeed.'_ She barely stopped the snort of laughter as she remembered what Missandei had said earlier that day about the unsullied, clearly she had been misinformed as this unsullied did indeed still have a mind under that helmet. "Ok then, let's go take a look at his journals."

As they made their way back to Kraznys' room Missandei spoke. "While I was out looking for the blacksmith I also picked up some clothes for you Kara." She handed the surprised girl a small bundle of clothes she had been holding, it had been a bit awkward since she was already holding the bandages and medicine bottle the healer had left her and even the pieces of the restraints but she made it work after wrapping the clothes around the rest of the items, turning it into one item instead of multiple. Once the surprise wore off she quickly thanked her earning herself a smile and nod of acknowledgement from the darker girl.

The room was the same as how they had left it, the only difference being the lighting as the sun had moved. Not knowing where to look for the books, they all looked towards the Unsullied hoping he knew where they were. There hopes were answered as they watched him go to a different section of wall from earlier and pushed a golden design, just like earlier it slid back revealing a hidden compartment. But unlike earlier this compartment was big enough to stick your head through. He reached inside and pulled out nearly a dozen books, each one was at least three fingers thick. With a thud he placed the stack on the table near the window. Once his task was complete he stepped away and into a different corner near the door to stand guard.

Seeing the sheer number and size of the books made Daenerys sigh internally. Although if they split it amongst the five of them it wouldn't take too long to find the information they seeked...hopefully. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Kara. Can you read?" Kara looked at her and shook her head. '_Well with four people it still wouldnt be to bad.' _"Ok then Kara why don't you take a bath while we look through these? At least then you can wear the clothes Missandei got you."

The girl didn't even get to respond as Missandei immediately went to go draw the bath for her, forcing the girl to follow her into the bathroom which was through a door on the far wall.

Once the baths was set Missandei returned to find the three of them each already skimming through a book. With a small sigh she picked up one of the books as well and began to read.

**PLEASE REVIEW/PM IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So some shit happened IRL that took me away from home, friend of the family died so I went to the funeral in canada. I ain't apologizing because there is nothing for me to apologize for. If you think you still deserve an apology then you need to rearrange your priorities.**

**However if it's any consolation the chapter five is already 8k words and i'm still adding to it. I had ch 4 done for a while just never got around to posting before I left.**

**PM AND REVIEW ARE WELCOME.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**BTW something happens at the end of this chapter that is au. Its not even because of Kara that it occured, It just makes more sense in my opinion than what happened in the show lol. You'll understand when you get to the end. Feel free to PM or Review if you have any questions or comments about the end of the chapter or anything else.**

**Kara POV**

I could feel the warmth of the water seeping into my body. It wasn't quite as pleasant as the feeling of sunlight, but it was the closest thing I had felt so far that could even compare. I stared into the once clear water which had quickly turned a murky brown, when I had first entered I had been able to see the bottom now all I could see was my reflection staring back at me.

Taking the chance to study my reflection for once, I wasn't quite sure how to feel about what I saw. I wasn't really all that vain so I didn't personally care for my appearance all that much, however objectively I did wonder what others saw when they looked at me. Idly I wound a lock of blonde hair around my finger '_Did they think I was ugly? Pretty? Hideous? Average?'_ Word after word flew through my head to describe myself, but I couldn't really decide on one for myself. If the brief glimpses of the pleasure slaves I had seen in my childhood were any indication, I was probably considered ugly at least in comparison, they were usually picked based on their looks, right? The only thing I saw in my reflection that I would have considered nice was my eyes and hair, blonde like the sun and blue like the sky.

Sighing I shook my head of those useless thoughts and stepped out of the tub, I had sat in the water for so long thinking that the heat had long since faded. Toweling myself off I made my way to the clothes Missandei had gotten for me, carefully I removed everything I had wrapped the clothes around. I grabbed the bandages and splashed some of the blue liquid on it and wrapped it exactly as I had seen the healer do. Once done I spread the outfit out on the table. It consisted of a light gray short sleeve shirt, a pair of blue pants, and there was also a pair of leather sandals.

I couldn't help but stare at the clothes, not only because of the novelty of them being my clothes. But because they were _my clothes_ and I had to put them on, I had never had to put on clothes before, the masters never saw the need for it, and the learned men thought it got in the way of their studies. Even the People of Yaros never saw the need to clothes me, as in their eyes it would have been a disrespect to there gods to cover their gift to them. Now intellectually I knew how to put on clothes, it's not like it was some great trial. But every time I moved to get started I would freeze up and doubt myself, '_What if I mess up?'. _After nearly a minute of just staring I finally grabbed the shirt and pulled it over my head, when my head came out the whole at the top I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

The smile quickly died however once I realized I had actually put my head in one of the arm holes instead. How I managed to squeeze my head through the much tighter hole without noticing was beyond me. Many struggle filled seconds later I was ready for a second attempt. It took me two more tries to get the shirt on right. Somehow I kept putting my head in the sleeve. The pants however I got it right on my first try. '_That wasn't so bad.' _

Once I was finally clothed I left the washroom to join Daenerys and the others.

**Daenerys POV **

These books were so depressing to read through so far all I had seen in these books was the same things just at different times of year.

Selling a batch of slaves.

Selling a batch of unsullied.

Buying a batch of slaves.

Buying a batch of infant boys to be turned into unsullied.

Rinse and repeat with the occasional unforseen event dotted throughout the pages.

So far no mention of anything Kara had told them about. But there were still more books to look through, if the "Wise" Master Kraznys had dated or titled the damned things we could have narrowed down the potential books much easier than having to read them all until we found it.

Just as I started to reach for the next book i heard Jorah's voice. "Found it!" I looked up to see him practically shoving a book in my face, grabbing it I sent him a bemused look. "Thank you Jorah." He smiled at me. "It's no problem Khaleesi."

The first few pages talked about how they had heard of a star falling on the island of Yaros and that supposedly a girl had been found sleeping within it. The rest matched up to what Kara had said, except for some extra information they had gotten out of the villagers. Apparently the villagers were actually scared of Kara, they had thought the young man exploded because he had displeased Kara and so they did everything they could to keep her happy. The writing suddenly changed but the subject matter was the same, it seemed like the rest of the book was from the point of view of one of the Maesters that had been studying her. Before I could start to read, the door to the washroom opened and Kara stepped out of the room.

I took a moment to take in her newly clean appearance, and I wasn't quite sure if this was an improvement or not. While yes she was clean and was now wearing actual clothes, it just seemed to accentuate everything that was wrong with her. Her skin unnaturally pale was now on full display unhindered by any dirt or blemishes, the clothes which was plain and normal sized on her seemed like it was made for a giant with the way it seemed to hang off her slight frame. When she was unclean and wore the cloak it at least hid most of it. I felt horrible for even thinking it but it was true. The one thing I noticed with some surprise was her hair, it had been so filthy and tangled that it had appeared to be almost brown and reached her mid back. But now it was a very pale blonde, not quite the silvery white of my own hair, but not quite the lannister gold I had heard tell of, and now that it was mostly straightened and damp it reached down to her rear. It was a curious shade, just like her eyes. Speaking of eyes, hers were looking straight into mine a curious glint in her eyes, it appeared that in my thoughts I had just been staring at her, for how long I wasn't quite sure.

Quickly clearing my throat I held up the book I had been reading. "We found the book...Im sorry for doubting you Kara." It seemed that had done it as she was now staring at the book in my hands instead of focusing on me.

She shrugged "It's fine." She walked over to the only chair left in the room, it was across from everyone. Oddly enough I noticed she kept glancing at Jorah with a blank expression, although she tried to keep her face blank her body was another matter, her muscles would bunch up and relax constantly as if she was about to get up but decided not to. I glanced between the two of them trying to figure out what was going on, after a few moment I came to a realization. Out of all the chairs in the room Jorah' was the only one that was in direct sunlight as he was closest to the window. It seemed that Jorah had also noticed Karas reaction and had come to a conclusion of his own, and by the way his hand was slowly inching to his sword it was the wrong one. And by the way Kara had tensed it seemed she hadn't missed it either.

Acting quickly before the situation deteriorated. "Kara!" My sudden exclamation got everyone's attention, "Did you want to sit in the light?" Jorah looked confused for a moment at my words, that changed when he glanced down and realized just where he was sitting.

He stood up fast "We can switch seats Kara." He smiled at her probably hoping to make her more at ease after his misunderstanding.

Kara slowly got up slowly and made her way past him even slower maintaining eye contact all the while, as if he would suddenly take back his offer and draw his sword. It wasn't until she had fully sat down that she thanked him with a grin. Her body practically melted into the chair her eyes closed and she had a small smile on her face, a small moan escaped her lips, she bit her lower lip hard while her back bowed slightly and her legs rubbed against each other. After a few moments of that she finally relaxed back into the chair.

"What does it feel like to you?" Missandei asked staring at the girl with wide eyes voicing everyones thoughts after that almost erotic display.

She stared at us with half lidded eyes, "Hmmm?" After a moment she sat straight up her eyes opening wide as she realized what she had just done. "It feels like...hmm...the closest thing I could relate it to would be like taking a hot bath. But it's just so much...more?" Her face scrunched up in frustration as she tried to vocalize the sensation. "Its like some part of me had been starving and it's finally getting food? No. Not starving…..Missing...yes its like I had been missing a part of me all this time and the light makes me feel whole?" She sighed and shrugged. "That's the best description I can give."

"Earlier you said your strength was coming back. You're sure about that?" I asked genuinely curious. Though the Queen in me was also interested as such strength could be useful in taking the iron throne. Though the curiosity was mostly genuine.

She glanced down at her hands and clenched and unclenched them slowly before looking me in the eyes, her posture straightening. "Yes." Her voice was and demeanor was full of confidence in the matter. Glancing back down at her hands she deflated a little. "Even now I can feel my power coming back, but it's like a trickle where once it was a river. I'm unsure how long it would take for me to reach the level of my old power."

My face was carefully neutral as I thought over her statement. "Do you have any idea what you want to do now that you're free?" I tried my best not to put any of my interests into my words, while yes she could be a great asset to have on my side in the coming conquests, I refused to manipulate the poor girl. If she was to join me I wanted it to be entirely up to her.

"I was thinking of helping you? If you want it of course?" Her answer while quite and slightly timid was quick, barely a moment had went by before she responded, showing that she had at the very least thought about it prior to being asked.

"Do you even know what I am going to be doing?" Seeing her shake her head I continued. "I will be going to war with the seven kingdoms to take back my birthright. And in war victory is never certain, even with three dragons. Are you sure you still want to come with me?"

"It doesn't matter. Without you I would still be down there." She gestured to the still exposed staircase. "Win or lose I owe you a debt that can never be repaid. So I will help in any way I can." The entire time she was looking me in the eyes. I saw only determination blazing in those blue depths. It only lasted a few moments though as she quickly shrunk in on herself and her eyes didn't quite meet mine anymore. "Unless you don't want it…?"

"Kara this isn't a decision you should make lightly, and I freed you because it was the right thing to do, you owe me nothing.. At the least you should sleep on it and tell me again in the morning, okay?" I didn't want her to make such a decision lightly even if I did hope she joined my side.

She nodded slowly. "Okay." Although by the way she sounded I doubted she would truly think on it like I had asked. This made me feel both guilty and happy. I truly didn't want her to join without thinking it through properly but I couldn't afford to refuse her help either considering my goals.

**Kara POV**

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright with a gasp. I glanced around the room in confusion. '_Where was I?'_ Quickly the confusion fled as I remembered what happened the previous day. After our talk we had gone out to address the unsullied and she had told them how she would free all the slaves and kill all the masters, but she only wanted free men to fight for her. At first it had seemed that her speech had been pointless since none of the unsullied seemed to want freedom, that is until one unsullied started pounding his spear which set off all the rest. Once that was done we had gone to the nearest manse for the night. After that Daenerys and her advisors went about working out the logistics of moving the unsullied and what was to be done about Astapors government. Daenerys apparently noticed me nodding off in my chair as she had told me to go sleep in one of the guest rooms.

I had originally tried to sleep in the bed but quickly found it to be unsettling. I had spent so long sleeping on the cool stone of my cell that the warm softness of the mattress had the opposite of its desired effect on me. So I had moved onto the floor to sleep.

The moonlight streaming in through the open window gave more than enough light for me to see by. '_Everything was just how I remembered it being before I had gone to sleep so what had woken me?' _I wondered.

I tried to lay back down and go back to sleep but I couldn't bring myself to so much as close my eyes for a few seconds. Every instinct I had was screaming at me that something was wrong. With a sigh I sat back up and got up off the floor knowing I could never fall asleep like this. Taking the time to walk around the around the room to look for whatever had woken me proved fruitless, so I made my way into the hall. Unsullied were standing every couple of feet along the walls keeping guard, even with the knowledge that there were so many guards keeping watch, the uneasy feeling didn't go away. None of them so much as twitched as I made my way down the silent hall.

On my next step I heard a light splash and I froze, I could feel something warm and wet between my toes. Glancing down my brows furrowed in confusion. The floor was spotless, but sense of touch said otherwise as I could feel the wet warmth on my feet. Crouching down I touched the ground with my hand, I nearly recoiled as I felt the warm liquid on the tip of my finger. Lifting my hand I stared at the finger but now matter how much stared it remained clean, but I could still feel the liquid as it rolled down my finger and into my palm. Sniffing it proved useless as I couldn't smell anything with it a few inches away from my face, so I tried the one sense I hadn't used so far and licked my palm and tasted iron. Immediately I spat out the familiar substance.

'_What the-' _My confused thoughts immediately ground to a halt as the world around me seemed to shatter, suddenly the hall lined with corpses. Some of the unsullied were still standing at attention, but some were also lying in pools of their own blood throughout the hall.

I couldn't even ponder on what had just happened as I was already running down the halls past frozen and dead unsullied, slamming open doors as I went with only one frantic thought playing on loop in my mind.

'_Must protect Daenerys.'_

**Reviews and PM are appreciated. Love talking with y'all. lol had 700 views in the past 24 hours and only one review, im unsure if people are just lazy or is my story bad? Would appreciate it if someone let me know if its the story. (I can't improve unless I know if there is a problem in the first place.) **

**BTW if you dont understand what just happened at the end, then feel free to PM me and I can clarify if you need it. Just think about that episode specifically and I think you can connect the dots. But if you cant feel free to ask me.**


End file.
